The Return of Thomas!
The genius Thomas H. Norstein is back at DATS! Him and Marcus are paired up and go on a mission to get a Meramon but both sides argue. Official Summary Everyone is preparing themselves for the day ahead. Agumon and Marcus fight over food while Kristy watches on in dismay before they leave. Marcus gives Agumon a piggyback ride into town, pretending Agumon to be a stuffed animal. A call from DATS informs them that a DemiMeramon has begun attacking, scaring some men who were close by. Agumon and Marcus engage it, but because DemiMeramon is made of fire and is so buoyant, neither Agumon nor Marcus could do any damage. Without Marcus being able to punch this monster, Agumon can not Digivolve. Thomas shows up after Marcus and Agumon run off, erasing the mens' memories of the attack and pursues the DemiMeramon. Back at DATS, Thomas arrives with DemiMeramon's DigiEgg and reports to Commander Sampson. Thomas has returned to the Japanese portion of DATS after about 6 months. Soon after hearing Thomas's résumé of graduating from college at the age of 13, Marcus is annoyed at his and Gaomon's egotistical manners. Thomas asks Commander Sampson to dismiss Marcus from DATS on the basis that he is not suited for the organization with his vulgar attitude. The two end up in the boxing ring, pitting faith in power (Marcus) versus faith in strategy (Thomas). Declaring it a tie after both parties deal strong blows, the alarm sounds with data coming in showing the appearance of almost 100 DemiMeramon. Commander Sampson sends Thomas and Gaomon to battle the fiends. Gaomon Digivolves to Gaogamon through Thomas's Digivice and defeats the DemiMeramon. DATS reports that there are still a few more DemiMeramon closer to DATS. Marcus sees how Thomas and Gaomon fight, instilling major doubts in his own methods. He runs out of DATS upset while Agumon tries to console him. The old fisherman is outside of DATS cooking a fish on a makeshift stove, giving Marcus an idea. The remaining DemiMeramon appear nearby and Marcus and Agumon attack them using Agumon's fire power. This charges the little monsters, combining them to form a large Meramon. Marcus, now having a tougher challenge, is then able to punch Meramon, igniting his Digivice. Agumon Digivolves and GeoGreymon defeats Meramon. After whipping the look of surprise off his face, Thomas tells Marcus not to be over confident. A fight erupts once again, but Commander Sampson puts an end to this, making Thomas and Marcus partners. Featured Characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions * Agumon (Data Squad) > GeoGreymon * DemiMeramon > Meramon * Gaomon (Data Squad) > Gaogamon Quotes '''Marcus: Flames, as sparks can be blown out by the wind...But should they ever ignite...They won't go out so easily! Other notes Continuity errors Agumon introduces a new attack, "Baby Burner/Spitfire Blast", which is a higher level "Baby Flame/Pepper Breath". Agumon's head turns red and breaths a flame like GeoGreymon's "Mega Flame", but not as powerful as that. Animation errors *The first time Agumon uses Baby Burner, his head turns red. The second time, his head stays it's normal yellow colour. Dubbing changes *The scene where Thomas is taking a shower is cut short, up until the part where you see him behind the door and with his butler standing outside. Digimon references *Agumon's comment about pretending to be a stuffed toy is exactly how Henry disguised Terriermon in Digimon Tamers. Real-world references *The way Thomas erased the memories of the three guys is similar to the method used in 'Men in Black' Miscellaneous trivia *Thomas has spent 6 months on DATS Austria Division, but has now returned to the Japanese Branch Category:Digimon Data Squad episodes